gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvm-zgc Jilsbain
|production=Limited Production |usertype=X-Rounder |transformable=No |usage=High Mobility |vehicletype= |shiptype= |type=Suit |oftheline= |image=Xvm-dac_Jilsbain_Front.png |archetype=xvm-zgc Zeydra~V |designation=xvm-dac |OfficialName=Gilspein |era=Advanced Generation |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~46 |first=164 |manufacturer=Vagan |operator=Vagan |pilot=Deen Anon |paccommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in head with 360° monitor display |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=20.0 |length= |width= |emptyweight=46.7 |armaments=*Beam Buster *Beam Vulcan x 2 **Beam Saber x 2 *Sword (tail) |SpecEquip=*Electromagentic Armor |OptionalEquip=*Beam Gun |MobileWeapons= }} The xvm-dac Jilsbain is a mass-produced variant of the xvm-zgc Zeydra, appearing in the Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit was piloted by Deen Anon. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jilsbain is the limited production version of the xvm-zgc Zeydra, a former next generation X-Rounder mobile suit. Like the Zeydra, the Jilsbain can achieve high speeds and features high mobility in combat. The Jilsbain is equipped with the same armaments as the Zeydra, however it is currently unknown if any of these armaments have been improved. Likewise is also currently unknown if the Jilsbain has better performance than the Zeydra. Like the Zeydra, the Jilsbain is a X-Rounder use mobile suit, however with the aid of a Psychomet Mu-szell helmet, normal pilots can operate the Jilsbain as well. Armaments ;*Beam Buster :Mounted on the chest, the "Beam Buster" is a powerful beam weapon, which was based on the xvm-zgc Zeydra's Beam Buster. ;*Beam Vulcan :The standard ranged weapons for most Vagan mobile suits. These armaments are mounted both hands of Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high-rate of fire and are moderately powerful. They have been shown able to destroy small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. :In addition to being a ranged weapon, the beam vulcan is able to generate a beam saber for close range combat. Due to this feature, the beam vulcan armament can quickly switch to the beam saber, making the beam vulcan a versatile weapon. :;*Beam Saber ::The beam saber is the basic close range combat weapon of many mobile suits, both Federation and Vagan alike. However unlike the Federation beam saber, the beam saber used by Vagan mobile suits are generally mounted on the unit's hands, as opposed to being hand held like the Federation beam sabers. The beam saber of the Vagan mobile suits are generated from the unit's beam vulcans, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. It can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Sword :While normally serving as the Jilsbain's "tail". This armament can be detached and used as a physical sword in close range combat. This armament is based off the Zeydra's sword. ;*Beam Gun :A hand-carried beam gun wielded by the Jilsbain, based off the Zeydra's beam gun. This weapon has a moderate of fire. It can also generate a beam saber for close range combat. System Features ;*Electromagnetic Armor History The Jilsbain was first seen deployed by the Vagan forces in A.G. 164 during the battle of La Gramis. A small number of Jilsbain units were used by a X-Rounder corps composed of X-Rounder pilots and pilots using Psychomet Mu-szell helmets. This X--Rounder corps engaged in combat against both Captain Ash's forces and the Abis team during the course of the battle. One notable Jilsbain unit was piloted by Deen Anon, who engaged in close quarters combat against the AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX, piloted by Kio Asuno. Deen's Jilsbain however was quickly disabled by the Gundam AGE-FX's C-Funnels. Shortly after Deen's Jilsbain is destroyed by the xvm-zbc Xamdrag, piloted by Zanald Beihart in an attempt to ambush the Gundam AGE-FX. Variants ;*xvm-zgc Zeydra Picture Gallery Xvm-dac_Jilsbain_Info_Sheet.png Jilsbain launching.jpg|Deen's Jilsbain launching Jilsbain Close Up.jpg|A Jilsbain close-up shot Trivia References External Links *xvm-dac Jilsbain on MAHQ